The days of our lives
by dmhg
Summary: Hermione makes a shocking discovery in the halls of Hogwarts. Draco notices her strange behaviour and by following her he unwillingly visits his past and future.
1. Hogwarts away game

Disclaimer: All belongs to JK. The plot however is all mine. Came to me at about 1am, which many plots do come to me at ridiculous times.

This is my new fic called: The days of our lives. Hope you all like and please; PLEASE review after you have read. Thank you.

Chapter 1 - Hogwarts away game

"The team that will be playing the away match at Beauxbatons will be" Dumbledore said looking around the hall. All 4 tables were packed with pupils, it was the first on the month October and that meant the start of the Quidditch season. "Gryffindor" he shouted. Harry and his team all stood and cheered. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and smirked at Draco Malfoy.

"Dumbledore'd do anything to get his precious Potter what he wants" Draco scowled looking around this team, who were all disappointed.

During the sorting feast way back on September 1st Dumbledore had said that this year, since the threat of Voldermort was gone and all death eaters were either dead or in Azkaban prison so it was safe for students, mainly Harry to leave Hogwarts.

"We leave tomorrow at 10am" Dumbledore said stepping down. Many Gryffindor students left the hall to go and celebrate in the common room.

The Ravenclaw students and Hufflepuff students weren't too upset by the news because they all new that Gryffindor and Slytherin were the main contenders for the position.

"Were going to have so much fun in France" Ron said joyfully as most of Gryffindor walked to their common room

"France is a lovely country" Ginny added more to herself than the others

"Ill see you guys later" Hermione said taking the next set of stairs instead of following to Gryffindor. Hermione had made head girl, as expected so she got to have her own room and shared common room with the head boy, this was Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately for her.

"Yeah see ya" Harry and Ron called, Ginny waved and they continued on their way to their party. Ginny, Ron and Harry were all on the team and therefore along with Seamus and Dean who she was friends with. The rest of the team were made up of 5th and 6th years that she didn't know too well, the reserve team was all 5th and 6th year students.

"Great minds think alike" came a voice from behind her as she made her way into the shared common room.

"Not invited to the party Malfoy?" she asked sarcastically pouting at him.

"Wouldn't go if I was" was his cooler than cool reply. He pushed passed her and fell down on the couch that was in the common room, just the place where Hermione was going to sit "You know mudblood the team could be away a while"

"So" Hermione sat down on the chair next to Draco "That would concern me how?" she asked looking into the roaring flames

"You'll be all alone, no one to look out for you, Potty and Weasleby wont be there for you, if something should... lets say... accidentally happen" he said smirking at her

"Is that a threat Malfoy?" she said sitting up and leaning closer to Draco

"No Granger. Just thought you ought to know" with that Draco got off the couch and walked into his bed room "Better watch your back" he said to himself as he left, slamming his door behind him. Hermione sighed, she didn't think about the fast that her best friends would be gone for at least 3 weeks, she would be all alone.

"Nothing out of the ordinary will happen" she said to herself as she walked to her bedroom. Nothing out of the ordinary happened in her 6th year. Voldermort had been killed as soon as they entered 6th year and the war was over before Christmas, nothing unusual happened from then on, she was sure nothing would happen in the next three weeks.

Safe in that knowledge Hermione got ready for bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I cannot wait until we get there" Ron said as he and Harry ran down the corridor to the great hall, it was 9am and they were running late, which was usual for the pair. Classes were to start late that morning so that Gryffindor 3rd years and up could go and see off their team. Everyone travelling down the Hogsmede was to be in the great hall by 9:15.

"Ron come on" Harry said dragging his friend "We only have 15 minutes to have some food" at this Ron moved a lot faster. As the last two on the team rushed into the great hall applause were made for the team. Everyone on the Gryffindor table was acting as if they had won the game not leaving for it.

"Look at them" Draco said to Blaise Zabini and anyone who was listening to him "Think there top of the world" he sneered Blaise nodding in agreement.

15 minutes later McGonagall stood with Madame Hooch, who was going with the team to France. They made their way to the table and McGonagall nodded and everyone who was going 3rd year and up left the hall after the teachers. Hermione didn't feel like going but she decided to go as well.

A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff left too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bye Ginny" Hermione said hugging her friend; next she hugged Ron and then Harry.

"Mione will you be ok alone?" Ron asked, Harry nodded in agreement

"Ill be fine, just think of all the extra revision I can do" smiled Hermione.

"Keep safe, and don't do anything I would do" Ginny said winking specially at Hermione who smiled and shook her head.

"Have a great time" she called as her friends got on the train "Don't worry about me" she said

"Bye Hermione" the three called as the train pulled out of the station "Ill write every day" Ginny called back quickly pulling her head in from the window before they went through a tunnel.

"Hermione, dear you have a few hours before your next class don't you?" A professor who escorted the students down to the station asked her.

Hermione looked at her watch it was only 10:05 "Yes my next class is at 2pm" she replied

"You can stay here if you like, get some shopping in" said the professor

"Thank you, I think I will" Hermione replied walking towards the town. The professor led the students back towards the castle.

It was 1:30 before Hermione left Hogsmede for the castle; she was a brisk walker and could make it back in time for her next class. She went to the three broomsticks and got a few bottles of butterbeer to take back to her room with her, she called and got a few weeks supplies of sweets both muggle and wizard kind. She bought some more parchment and some ink, even a new quill. But what she most enjoyed buying was the 4 books she bought, 2 muggle books and 2 magical books.

The muggle books were: the wizard of Earthsea and the secret garden revisited. The wizard books she got were: Hengist of Woodcroft the biography and Arsenius Jigger's, Magical Drafts and Potions.

She made her way back to the castle carrying all her new purchases.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So what is the lonely mudblood going to be doing all alone this term with out her precious friends" she was asked by Pansy Parkinson as she entered Ancient Ruins class.

"Just spend time in the library" was her simple answer to a question she brushed off.

Hermione sat down at her desk, she didn't see a big difference in the size of the class it was a class that Harry and Ron didn't like very much so they didn't take it that year. The only person who was missing was Neville, who was in the hospital wing after dropping his potion in Potions class a few days ago, which caused him to break out in very painful spots and lost Gryffindor 30 points. "Nothing special at all" Hermione mumbled to herself as she got out her books and parchment ready to take her usual long notes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review, it will get better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ah, well, people can be stupid abou' their pets."

-Hagrid

OOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Mystery

Disclaimer: All JK's world.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."

-George Weasley

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2 - mystery

Hermione walked back to her room after her last class, normally she would have gone up to gryffindor tower to spend time with her friends but they weren't there.

She walked into the common room to see all her books and things that she bought that morning in Hogsmeade. She sat down at the study desk with a open bottle of butterbeer and started writing a letter to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Just before she was able to start the letter in walked Draco. He looked over at her drinking the butterbeer and smiled.

"Feeling a little lonely are we?" he asked

"No" she answered coolly. Draco walked over to her and took a bottle of unopened beer "Malfoy give it back" she said jumping to her feet

"Where did you get this?" he asked "there hasn't been a trip to Hogsmede this year. Did you steel it?" he asked looking down at her

"I most certainly did not" she exclaimed out raged

"Of course not, steeling is beneath your holier-than-thou Gryffindor house, isn't it?" Draco asked. Hermione sighed and told him

"When I went to see the team off this morning I was allowed to stay in Hogsmede to do some shopping alone, with out having to chaperone the younger years on their first trip" she snapped at him, picking up her things and walking over to her room.

"Don't you want your beer?" he asked

"Keep it" she said and walking into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Touchy" Draco commented and walked into his room, deciding to go for a nice bath to relax. Only Hermione had the same idea.

Hermione was just running hot water into the huge bath when Draco walked in. All he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione just had a towel wrapped around her.

"Malfoy!" she yelled as he sauntered into the room just as she was loosening the towel round herself.

"Don't stop on my account" he said folding his arms and looking smug "This bathroom is big enough for the both of us"

"Get out"

"Why, its my bathroom too you know"

"I said get out"

"You get out" Draco walked over to the bath, took of his towel at this Hermione turned away and he got into the bath that she had just ran for herself. "Thanks Granger" Draco said relaxing in the bath

"I hate you" she snapped and grabbed her things

"Feelings mutual" Hermione slammed the door behind her. She walked into her room and put on a robe and left the common room. Heading for the prefects bathroom.

Hermione walked down the corridor to the prefect's bathroom, she knew that it would be empty because the evening feast was on and everyone would be down there. She walked passed the corner of the corridor and noticed something she hadn't seen before, it panel on the wall had come away and as she approached it she was that behind it there was a long corridor.

Hermione had never noticed this before, looking around the corridor she was on to see if no one was coming, which no one was she pulled up the panel and walked into the corridor.

It was a straightforward corridor and she walked along to the end of it where there was a small room that had a light shining in side. Hermione poked her head through the door of the room and saw no one, she turned and looked back along the corridor she had just come and saw no one so she entered the small room.

There was nothing inside the room other than a mirror.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review.


	3. Hermione's future

Disclaimer: All JK's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Trelawney**: "Would anyone like me to help interpret the shadowy realms within their orb?"  
**Ron**: "I don't need help, it's obvious what this means: there's going to be loads of fog tonight."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 3 – Hermione's future

Hermione saw there was a large mirror in the empty room. She walked up to the mirror and looked at it.

Nothing except her current reflection. She looked around the mirror; it was tall and wide made of gold with red jewels around the corners. She found, why would a mirror like this be here if it was ordinary? She asked herself.

This mirror was not the mirror of Erisde, because that was now safely at the ministry and had been since Harry discovered it in her 1st year.

Hermione stared at her reflection, she had on a robe and a little bath bag in her hand on her feet were a pair of backless trainers and her hair rested on her shoulders with a little frizz. Suddenly that all started to change, Hermione as she knew herself to be was no longer there.

A woman, who was undoubtly herself was looking back at her with a big smile on her face, her hair was much longer than she wore it now and it was elegantly curled and looked very nice with little blond highlights that were in place. She wore a very elegant black dress with spaghetti straps and a revealing neckline. She also wore backless sandals that were black with little diamonds on them. The woman was covered in diamonds, they rested in her hair, huge one dangled from her ears, her necklace was made of them, she looked very rich, but only 2 pieces of jewelry caught her eye.

There was a extravagant diamond ring next to a plain but elegant gold band on her wedding finger. The woman was obviously married. Hermione smiled, she knew this woman was herself in the future.

A man appeared at her side, he was dressed in a black tuxedo, he wore a wedding ring too he placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as he stood next to her. Hermione looked up to see who the man was but a shadow covered his face and she couldn't see who he was.

The mans hand moved down to her stomach and placed his hand on it gently, only then did she notice that her future self was about 4 months pregnant, a little bump been tentively patted by the father. This made Hermione smile, it was exactly what she hoped for, but more was to come.

Hermione tore her eyes off the little bump and saw that the man was now holding a small girl with straight brown hair in his arms; she only looked about 2 or 3 years old. Her eyes were a dark brown, just like Hermione's were.

Hermione sat down on the floor in front of the mirror, this is what she wanted. She wanted her future to be this, a loving husband and a daughter with another child on the way.

Minutes seemed like hours that passed and Hermione just stayed and looked at the mirror, occasionally the little girl in her fathers arms would reach up and kiss him on the cheek, but not once did she see who the man was.

Hermione heard a noise coming from the main corridor and realized that supper must be over so she quietly left the room only once looking back at the mirror, she left the secret corridor and entered the main corridor when no one was looking, decided she didn't feel like a bath anymore she left to go back to her room after making sure the panel in the wall was covered up so no one could see it. Hermione smiled all the way and even greeted a Slytherin first year that passed her.

She reentered the common room, still smiling even at Draco as she passed him. Draco looked at her strangely as she nodded at him, greeting. She entered her room and lay down on her bed, the smile never leaving her face.

"What's gotten in to you Granger?" Draco asked as he popped his head round her door, which she left open a little bit

"Nothing at all" she sighed happily "Perfectly fine"

"You seem more…chipper than usual"

"Why you so concerned Draco?" she asked

"I'm not concerned its just your usually.."

"Usually what?" she asked sitting up and looking at him, still with her huge smile on her face

"What you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy that's all". Draco nodded at her while giving her a strange look and he left the room thinking about how strange the girl was,

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And I saw her last night, she actually smiled at me. Never asked about why I was heading away from the dungeons. She just walked in a daze passed me, smiled and said hello as if we were friends" said the Slytherin first year the next morning at breakfast.

"That's nothing, she saw me and a Gryffindor having a heated conversation when she walked passed and it was like I didn't do anything, she just told us to take it outside" came the voice of a 5th year Syltherin.

"She smiled at me and said hi. I didn't even know she knew me, but she acted like I did" said a second year. This was the general topic of conversation at the Slytherin table the next for morning.

"Malfoy, did she do anything to you?" Blaise Zabini asked Draco the next morning

"Huh what?" he asked not paying attention

"Granger, she's been nice to every one, even us"

"Oh, well she was a little off last night" Draco said with out thinking

"Last night huh?" Blaise asked, he was Draco's best but horniest friend. Draco looked at him a smirked

"Shut up. I was in the common room when she came in about 9ish and she smiled, said hello and then went to bed." Draco informed his friends who were listening

"Where had she been all that time, she wasn't at supper?" Pansy chirped in

"Probably at the library" someone said and the conversation was dropped in search of more important things. But Draco couldn't forget the conversation as easily, listening to others talk about how happy she had been, even to them made him think she was up to something. There and then Draco decided to keep a eye on her and see what she was up to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review. Please.


End file.
